For Franky
by Obsidian Oreos
Summary: Franky is too willing to put his life on the line and because of this, he escapes from Corrion's orders again, but this time luck is not on his side. When he is in danger, only Matt Baker can find and save him. Will the Private and Sergeant reunite once again? Read to find out!


"Hey, Beans!" Teased Corrion.

"Don't call me Beans!" Said Franky, feeling a little agitated.

Corrion guffawed at his remark. "Oh, come on! Can't you take a joke? You did let Jas write on your jacket!"

Franky rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I didn't let him write on my jacket."

Corrion gave Franky a gentle pat on his back. "You're still mad at him, aren't you?" He said.

Franky didn't answer, pretending to be on the lookout for Germans. Then he spotted one hiding behind an oak tree, his gun aimed straight at Corrion. "Shit, Krauts!" Franky shouted. Grabbing Corrion's arm, he quickly pulled him to safety. Luckily for Corrion, the bullet only missed his arm briefly. Once they were behind covers, Franky got out his M3 and began shooting at the German.

"Hot damn! That was bloody close! I owe you one!" Corrion said, getting out his gun. He aimed steadily at the kraut's head and pulled the trigger. The soldier dropped dead immediately.

"Nice shot, Corrion! We gotta head back to Baker. The rest of the Germans must be on their way now!" Franky said, quickening his pace.

Corrion tilted his head slightly. "Wait, Baker said to meet us here, didn't he? We're not supposed to go back!"

Franky thought for a moment. "Well Mr Smarty Pants, if you want to dig your own grave, be my guest. The Germans are probably on their way now. You'll regret staying here alone." With that, he rushed off to find Baker and the rest.

Corrion watched Franky as he went further and further and finally vanish into the horizon. He shook his head in incredulity. "Why is the kid so bloody stubborn?" He told himself and sat on a rock as he waited for Baker.

Sergeant Baker and the Support and Bazooka teams were walking around the forest.  
"Hey Sarge! What are we supposed to do in the forest? I say we better patrol the town or somethin'!" Complained Jasper.

"Well, smartass, lemme remind you there's somethin' called orders and we gotta follow 'em," replied Zano, nudging Jasper's arm.

Baker was ahead, chuckling when Dawson approached him. "I believe the mate's right, Matt. We shouldn't be here," said Dawson.

Baker frowned and ignored the Private, he didn't want to start an argument, not today. "I'm talking to you, Baker!" Shouted Dawson. Everybody stopped in their tracks and stared at Dawson while Baker just ignored him and continued looking around.

"Baker, are you even list-" Dawson couldn't even finish when gunfire was heard not so far away.

"Move!" Shouted Baker this time, running to the battleground.  
When they got there, Corrion was sitting on a rock, and the body of a German soldier was lying lifelessly on the ground nearby.  
Baker looked around and walked towards Corrion as the rest of the team waited away.

"Where is Franky...?" He asked once, then grabbed Corrion by his arms and shoved him against a tree.

"WHERE IS FRANKY!?" He braked at Corrion. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY WITH HIM, GOD DAMN IT!"

The muscles in Corrion's body tensed, and he took a deep breath before replying. "I tried, Matt...I warned him...I really did," he said, his voice cracking. Baker was already here, and Franky could be anywhere else. The last time Franky went off by himself, he only returned with some bruises and a cut. But this time... Sam thought, he wouldn't be so lucky.

Baker shoved him to the tree and took three steps backwards, falling to his knees and screaming. Then he slowly stood up and looked at the squad. "Zanovich, take Corrion and the rest of the team and go back to the city," Baker ordered sternly. In the past, the second in command used to be Corrion, but this time he asked Zanovich.  
"I'll look for Franky."

Meanwhile, Franky was far away, still trying to find Baker, and he didn't know that now it was Baker's turn to look for him. He was careful at his every step, as he didn't want to alert those Germans.

He came to an old warehouse. There were bullet holes on the walls and shards of glass everywhere on the ground, hinting that a fierce battle took place before.

Franky readied his weapon as he turned into the corner, but there was no one there. He heaved a sigh of relief and proceeded.

Suddenly, he felt something sharp stab into the back of his abdomen. He was shocked at first, then slowly he felt intense pain. He spun around and hit the German hard on the head with his gun. The young soldier fell to the floor, unconscious.  
Franky wasn't going to stop. He couldn't give up. Not now.

Sergeant Baker wandered around the forest with his M1A1 ready to shoot. He looked around, looking for any clue of LaRoche. Suddenly he found something. He knelt and studied fresh footprints on the mud. Obviously it was from Franky's. He rushed to follow the footprints which led him to an old warehouse. He kicked the door down and aimed, but it was empty. "FRANKY!" He shouted, he didn't care if the place was full of germans: If they knew Baker was there and they were looking for Franky, the sound of the Sergeant would attract the Germans, and the kid could have a chance to escape.

Franky was sure he heard someone calling his name. It was Baker! He felt more secure at that thought. Franky knew he wouldn't be able to handle all the germans himself. Turning around, he went down the wooden steps with caution, making sure it didn't creak. Halfway down the steps, he could see the shadow of a man with his gun drawn. Franky could clearly recognize the man's shadow. It was Baker's.  
He ran down the steps and called softly, "Baker!"

Baker heard steps so he crouched and aimed his gun, and suddenly, he recognized the other. "FRANKY!" He shouted, standing up, running towards him and hugging him tightly, checking then his side. "You are hurt!" He hugged Franky again.

Franky hugged him back. He was more than happy to see his Sergeant here. "Yes, I am. It hurts," he said. "Where's Corrion and the rest?"

"Back in the Town, let's meet 'em, alright? I gotta spank Corrion a bit."

Franky felt guilty as he knew Baker wouldn't forgive Corrion this time. "But Sarge, I didn't listen to Corrion..." he said in a barely audible voice.

The Sergeant looked at Franky. "But it's his responsibility as the team leader. Now let's go, let's treat that woun-" suddenly he frowned. "You killed the kraut, didn't you?"

Franky raised his eyebrows. "I just knocked him unconscious."

"...Where is he?! WHERE?!" Baker demanded, furrows deepening in his brows.

"He's outside, Sarge."

Baker ran outside and found the German. He was no more than 18 years old, crying for mercy. Baker frowned and lifted his gun, shooting him until his magazine was empty.

Franky felt sorry for the soldier because he was as young as the boy was. But still, he was a German, and all Germans needed to be killed. "Should we go now?" He asked Baker.

Baker glared at the body as he knelt down and shut its eyelids. "Yeah, let's get moving."

Franky took one last look at the young german soldier before going off with Baker.  
"Are they back at the city?" He said.

"I suppose, the last time I saw 'em was at the meeting point," the Sergeant admitted as they walked. "I came here as soon as I could."

"Then we'd better hurry back!" Franky said, running faster. But he slowed down quickly as the pain of his wound was too serious.

"Lay on the ground." Baker ordered the kid. Franky took a deep breath and did as told. Baker removed his sleeve and bandaged Franky's wound. "This will hold for now."

"Thanks, Sarge," said Franky, gently placing a hand on his bandaged wound. Then he stood up and grabbed his gun. "Let's go."

**~*~**  
**This is my first fanfic so I'm a bit inexperienced, but still hope you guys like it!** **:D**

**I'm a huge fan of Brothers in Arms so I decided to write this short but simple story about some of my favorite characters. If you know BiA, you'll probably understand more of this because there are just so many characters in that game. . My apologies if the story got too confusing halfway. **

**Thanks for reading~! **


End file.
